The overall objective of this proposal is to study the biotransformation of the major cannabinoids. Special emphasis will be placed on the following areas: (1) New pathways of metabolism of delta1-THC in animals. (2) Transformations of other cannabinoids. (3) Testing of tissue culture as model for studying cannabinoid metabolism. (4) Metabolism of delta1-THC in humans.